What I Wasn't Looking For
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Patrick Drake wasn’t looking for a serious relationship, so why can’t he stop thinking of Robin Scorpio, who wasn’t what he wanted or needed.
1. Chapter 1

What I Wasn't Looking For

Author's Note: This is an AU story. Jason never got sick and Robin didn't need to come and help him or find Patrick to help her. Also the train crash never happened and Elizabeth and Lucky are together. Patrick is a cardiologist instead of what he does on the show now.

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Summary: Patrick Drake wasn't looking for a serious relationship, so why can't he stop thinking of Robin Scorpio, who wasn't what he wanted or needed.

May 2009

Chapter 1

Patrick Drake was a player, everybody in the town knew it, but for some reason every women in town still want a piece of him.

He had dated nearly every nurse and doctor in the hospital, he was known as no string attached Dr. Drake that is the way that he liked it.

"Dr. Drake."

Patrick turned around and smiled at the young nurse standing in front of him.

"Yes, Nadine. Are you finally going to go on that date with me?' he asked.

She laughed in his face. "I don't think so."

Elizabeth Spencer walked up to Patrick." You never give up do you?"

He smiled at her. "I know that she wants me."

"Not everyone wants to date you, Dr. Drake."

"For someone who is supposed to make people's hearts better, you clearly break enough hearts, are you sure you are in the right field?" Elizabeth with a grin.

Patrick laughed. " You want to be with me. . "If you weren't married to Officer Spencer, I know that you would want me."

"You keep on thinking that," Elizabeth said, as she walked away from him.

8888888

Patrick walked into Jake's, and grabbed a seat next to a beautiful woman.

"Now why do you look so sad? You know I can make your trouble go away."

She smiled at him. " You really think you can do that."

He touched her face. "I know that I can. I just want to have some fun. Isn't that what you want?"

She leaned over and kissed Patrick. "Nothing serious,"

"No strings attached, "Patrick said, with a smile, as he grabbed the women's hand.

"My place or yours?" he said, with a grin.

"Yours" she said, smiling at Patrick, as they headed out of the bar.

8888888

Patrick looked at the woman with her head on her chest.

She looked at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Patrick."

The woman leaned over and kissed him. " Lynn."

He smiled at her. " It's nice to meet you."

She glanced at him. " So what's the name of the girl who hurt you."

"Nobody hurt me, this is who I am. I don't do relationships."

She stood up and started to get dressed. " That's good for me then," she said, as she walked over to the door.

"Thank you for a great night, Patrick," she said, as she closed the door behind him.

Patrick sat on the bed and it just sat there in silence, he was hoping that he wouldn't remember what today was, but it didn't work that way. It was the day that he lost his mother and in a way it was when he lost his father for a very long time. If it wasn't for Bobbie Spencer calling him nearly five years ago to tell him that his father was hurt, he would never have returned to Port Charles and mended fences with his father.

He suddenly remembers the day that he came to Port Charles.

_"I wasn't sure if you would come," Bobbie said, as Patrick stood outside his father's hospital room._

" I wasn't sure if I wanted to come, but I know that my mom would want me to do it."

" How's he doing?"

" He's doing as good as expected. He is still in a coma."

Patrick just opened the door and just stood in the doorway and looked at the father.

He walked up to him. " Hi dad, it's me Patrick. You know the son that you never talk to, the one that lost a mother and a father in the same day. Do you know that I never want a child of my own to experience that? That is why I am never going to have a family of my own.

Suddenly Patrick's cell phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts.

He picked it up. " Dr. Drake here."

" Patrick, it's Elizabeth. Your patient has been admitted into the hospital and she is not doing well."

" What patient?" he asked.

" Maxie Jones."

888888

Paris

Robin Scorpio has been through a lot in her life, the death of her parents, Stone's death, being HIV positive, so when the love of her life and the father of her daughter left her, she knew that she was going to be ok She just wishes that her daughter didn't have to experience that.

"Mommy…"

Robin smiled at her daughter, Isabella, who was dressed up as a princess.

Isabella looked exactly like her father, she tried to be strong for her daughter, but every day she thinks about her husband and how he could just watch up one day and leave her and their family.

It has been nearly six months since that night when she come home from the hospital where she was working and she found a note from him telling her that he was leaving her.

"I want to show Daddy something….. I made this picture," Isabella said.

Robin grabbed the picture and smiled slightly when she saw what her daughter had drew.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Robin walked to the door and opened it and it was her best friend, Jessica. They went to school together and ended up at the same city and same hospital.

"Aunt Jess," Isabella said, as she run towards her.

Jessica picked up the three year old and hugged her.

"Are you being good for mommy."

"I want to see daddy."

Jessica glanced at Robin and sighed.

"I know you do, but remember what I said, daddy is away for a while.

Robin sighed, she knew that her friend was trying to help, but she didn't want her daughter to have false hopes.

Suddenly Robin's phone rang, she picked it up. " Mac, what's wrong?" she asked, hearing the sadness in her uncle's voice.

" It's Maxie. It's her heart, it's really bad, Robin."

" I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can." Robin said, as she hung up the phone.

Jessica looked at Robin. " Is everything ok with your family?"

Robin shakes her head. "Maxie is not doing well. I need to go to Port Charles, do you think you could take care of Isabella for a few days."

Jessica nodded. "Of course I can. What do you think of a sleepover at my castle, Princess Isabella?"

"Yay," the little girl said, with this smile on her face.

Robin walked over to Jessica and leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mommy loves you. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone," Robin said, as she went to go and pack her stuff.

88888

Later,

Robin was sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off. It has been many years since she had been to Port Charles, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but her family needed her and that is where she belongs.

To be continued!!

In the next chapter, you will find out what the other characters have been up to... etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!!

What I Wasn't Looking For

Chapter 2

As soon as Robin arrived in Port Charles, she felt like she never left. Everything was the same. But she knew that wasn't true.

"Can you tell me where Maxie Jone's room?" she asked the nurse, but before she could say anything, she heard her name.

She turned around and saw Jasper Jacks with a blond woman, who was clearly pregnant.

" Robin," Jax said as he hugged Robin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Maxie."

Jax nodded. I'm so sorry to hear about Maxie, I'm wishing for a full recovery."

"Thank you," Robin said. Jax then looked at Courtney with a smile.

"This is my wife, Courtney,"

Courtney shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Robin smiled slightly. "I see that you are going to be a dad."

"I already am one," Jax said with a grin as he pulled out a picture of his son, John. He's 2 years old."

"He's so cute."

"I heard from Maxie that you have a daughter,"

Robin nodded. "I do," She said, as she handed Jax a picture of Isabella. She's three years old,"

"Courtney Jacks, Dr. Lee can see you now," a nurse said.

Jax turned to Robin. "It was nice to see you again, Robin."

" You too, Jax. " Robin said, as she watched Jax and Courtney walk away from her. She remember when she was pregnant with Isabella and how Brad would come to every one of her appointment.

_What happened to us_, she thought to herself.

"If you are looking for Maxie, I know where she is," a voice said. She knew that voice.

Robin turned around and saw Georgie standing in front of her.

"Georgie," Robin said, with a hug. "How's she doing?"

"As good as can be expected. She is the same Maxie that she always has been."

" I don't think Maxie will ever change," Robin laughed as she and Georgie walked towards Maxie's room.

&

" I'm telling you that I don't need to stay here any longer. I'm fine. My heart is fine." Maxie responded.

Robin could see that Maxie was clearly not dealing with everything. Her family definitely need her here.

"I see that you haven't changed, Maxie," Robin said, as she entered the room.

Maxie looked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Maxie turned to Mac. "Why did you call Robin? Is it really that bad? Am I going to die?" Maxie asked.

Mac turned to Maxie. "Of course not. I just thought that Robin deserve to know what was happening with you. She's family."

Maxie sighed. "I'm fine, Robin. You didn't need to leave Paris. Where's Isabella?" she asked.

"She's in Paris with Jessica."

Suddenly a young man walked into the room and walked over to Maxie and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Maxie looked at Robin. "This is my boyfriend, Cooper," she said, with a smile on her face.

Robin smiled at her cousin.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper," Robin said, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Cooper nodded. "I hope it is all good." Robin smiled at Maxie. "Should we tell him everything that we talked about?"

Maxie laughed. "We need to keep some secrets" Cooper wrapped his arms around Maxie. " I think we have dealt with enough secrets for our lifetime." Maxie smiled at Cooper. She was so happy that Cooper forgive her for everything that she did. She was just so scared that she was going to lose him like she did Jesse that she pushed him away.

But unlike everybody in her life, he wouldn't let her push him away.

"I need to get to work now," Georgie said, as she hugged Maxie. "I'll come by and see you later. It's great to see you again, Robin. How long are you in town for?"

"As long as my family needs me," Robin said, as she sat down next to Maxie. "So is Monica on your case?" she asked.

"I need to leave too," Mac said, as he hugged Maxie. He then turned to Robin. " I'm glad that you are home. I wish that Isabella was with you, so I could spoil her." He said, with a smile. Robin smiled. "I think she has enough toys from all three of you to last her forever."

Maxie and Robin waved goodbye to Mac and Georgie.

"Now why isn't the doctor here by now? Does he always run late?"

"Are you talking about me?" a voice said.

Robin turned around and looked at the man standing in front of her. he was handsome, but she wasn't looking for anybody. She wouldn't ever be with anybody ever again. Not after everything that happened with Brad. She knew that Brad was going to leave her even before she got that note.

Robin flashed back to six months ago…..

_"Talk to me, Brad," she said. He looked at her. "Just leave me alone, Robin."_

Robin put her arms on his shoulder. "Is the business are you having trouble with it?" He turned around and stared at her.

"It's not the business. It's you. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you. I just can't."

"What about our daughter?"

"Isabella is better without me." 

Suddenly someone said her name snapping her out of her thoughts. "Robin, Dr. Drake was just talking to you."

"I was listening to him. " Robin responded, not remember half of what he said to her. Dr. Drake smiled at her. "I know you are thinking about getting into bed with me. Maybe later,"

Robin laughed. "You are pretty cocky aren't you? I don't want to get into bed with you or have anything to do with you, Dr. Drake. I just want to know how my cousin is doing."

"I'm fine, Robin. I just might need a new heart again. It seems like I ruined B.J"s heart. I wasn't good enough for it."

Robin walked over to Maxie and hugged her. "That's not true; this is not your fault."

Patrick glanced at Robin. "I need to check out my patient. I need you and Cooper to wait outside."

Robin nodded, as she walked outside with Cooper.

" So tell me about you?' Robin asked. "I heard that you saved Maxie's life in that hostage crisis at the Metro court."

Cooper sighed as he thought about Maxie. "She was pretty strong that night. She pulled that guy's mask off. She could have die that night."

"But she didn't because you and Lucky and the rest of the cops save the day."

Cooper nodded. "I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose her. I can't."

"I'm the best doctor out there. You're not going to lose your girlfriend. I won't let that happen" Patrick said, as he walked out of the room, and walked up to Cooper and Robin. Robin looked at Patrick. "You are really cocky aren't you?"

"No I just know that I'm a great doctor." Patrick said, walking away from them.

&

He watched her as she left the hospital and got into her car. She looked so sad.

He would make things better for her.

Soon she would be his forever. Soon he would have everything that he wanted.

&

Later,

She sat down on the bench, and started to think about Brad. It wasn't only bad times with them; he used to be everything to her. He used to be the way that could make her feel so safe and happy.

__

"I'm so scared, Brad."

He grabbed her hand. "I know that you are," he said, as they waiting in the doctor's office to see if their daughter was HIV positive or not. The doctor then turned to the both of them.

"Your daughter isn't HIV positive." Brad hugged her. " I told you that everything will be ok." Robin smiled. "That you did."

"Why can't we go back to being happy ?" Robin said out loud to herself, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I can make all your worries disappear," said a voice.

She looked up and saw Patrick Drake standing in front of her.

"Are you following me?' she asked. He laughed. "Do you really think I would follow you?"

"If you want something, I'm sure you would. I'm guessing that I'm your next conquest. I will tell you now that you don't want to do that."

Patrick sat down next to her and moved closer to her. "You're beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to do that? You are sad, I can make you feel better," he said.

"Patrick, I wouldn't do what I think you are going to do," said a voice and he turned around and saw Carly standing in front of him. "Carly…. I don't care what you say anymore. It was just a casual thing,"

"I don't want to be with you, Patrick," Carly said, with a laugh. "I just think you should know something about Robin."

"What do I need to know?" he asked.

"She's HIV positive."


	3. Chapter 3

What I Wasn't Looking For

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, I was stuck at where to take this story, but I have a better idea now.

Chapter 3

"I knew that you would lie to keep me in your bed, Carly. But to actually lie about something like that," Patrick responded.

Robin turned to face Patrick. "She's not lying. I am HIV positive, "

Robin then turned and looked at Carly. "I see that things haven't changed since the last time I was here," she said, as she walked away from Carly and Patrick.

Robin was just about to get into her car when Patrick stopped her. "Robin,"

She turned around. " You are really following me, are you? I'm not going to be one of your conquests. "

Patrick smiled slightly at Robin, he liked the feisty part of her, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw that she was sad. "What I said back there, it can still happen I can still make your worries go away."

"You just want a fling right?" Robin asked. Patrick laughed. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes. So do you really want to have a fling with me?" Robin asked.

"I…." Robin opened her door. "I thought so , "she said, as she sat down in her car. "Goodbye Dr. Drake."

88888

The next few weeks, Patrick tried to stay away from Robin, unless he was talking about her cousin Maxie. But it was getting harder and harder to stay from her. He was starting to get use to see her every day, wondering what she was going to say to him today.

"Robin," he said, as he saw her sitting in the waiting room working on some papers.

" Dr. Drake," she said, as she looked at him.

"Don't you think that you know me well enough to call me Patrick now?"

Robin sighed as she looked at the doctor. " Dr. Drake is fine with me. We aren't friends."

Suddenly a little girl running towards Robin. " Mommy, Uncle Cooper said that I could have this, " she said, as she was holding up a candy bar.

"Did he?" Robin said, with a smile as she grabbed a hold of Isabella. "Dr. Drake, this is my daughter, Isabella,"

Robin could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked. "It's very nice to meet you," Patrick said.

" I'll see you around," Patrick said, as he walked away from Robin.

Robin smiled to herself. That made him run faster than I thought it would she thought to herself.

"I'm looking for Robin Scorpio,"

Robin knew that voice anymore, it was none other than Brad's best friend.

"I don't know who…"

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, as she walked up to him.

Isabella smiled at Jeff. "

"Hey Izzy," Jeff said, with a smile. " Hi,"Isabella said, as she smiled at him.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," Jeff responded.

"You could have called me. "

Jeff sighed at Robin. " I really need to talk to you. It is very important."

"Meet at Kelly's in half an hour. "Robin responded, looking at him with this confused look on his face. She then realized he didn't know where it was.

Robin explained how to get there. Robin was starting to get worried. Did Jeff know something about Brad?

She picked up her cell phone and dial a number. "Could you do me a favour?"

8888

He watched her as she was leaving the hospital. She had no clue about anything. No clue about what her boyfriend was really and why exactly he left her? But soon enough. Soon enough, she would know everything.

9999

"Jeff," Robin said, as she walked into the diner and grabbed a seat and sat down next to her. "

So tell me what is so important that you needed to come all the way here to tell me." Robin said, with this upset look on her face.

"It's about Brad. I heard from him. He's not good."

Robin was taken back at what she heard. "You heard from Brad, "she said, with this sad tone in her voice. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you to be careful, "Jeff said. "I could tell by his voice, he was serious. This was worse than the last time I talked to him. "

"He called you before?" Robin asked.

Jeff nodded. "Two months ago,"

Robin stood up and just shakes her head and walked away from Jeff. Robin wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a man. " Watch...." She looked up and saw Patrick standing in front of her.

She didn't need this right now.

"Robin. What happened to you?" he asked.

She stared at him with this upset look in her eyes.

"Dr. Drake….. you actually still want to talk to me? You run as fast as you could as soon as you found out that I have a kid. You won't want a fling with me for sure now. Am I right?" she asked.

"I'm just here as a friend, Robin. "

"Friend?" Robin asked. "You are just my cousin's doctor."

Patrick stared at the young woman standing in front of him. "You know you protest a little too much. You like me and it scares you. The doctor in me tells me that you have a broken heart.'

"You are going to fix me with your charm. " Robin said, with a laugh. "I will pass on that."

Jeff walked out of the diner and walked towards them."Robin."

"No Jeff,"

"Is this man bothering you?" Patrick asked.

Robin just walked away from both of them.

88888

"So why did you call me here?" Lucky asked, as he walked up to Patrick in the bar.

"I'm a player right?"

Lucky grabbed a seat next to Patrick. "Of course you are. Did a woman not want to go on a date with tonight?"

"I like this woman, but she is everything that I don't want," Patrick responded.

"She has a kid…. "

" Does that really matter? You need to grow up," Lucky responded. "You can't keep on being like you are. Who is she?" he asked.

"Robin Scorpio,"

"Just forget about it, Patrick. She has been hurt too much already. I don't need you hurting her."

Patrick laughed as he took some more of his beer. "I thought you said that I need to grow up."

"Yes I did. But you're not dating Robin, she's one of my good friends and I don't want you to hurt her." Lucky said, as he stood up. "I need to get home to my wife," as he walked away from Patrick.

"Another beer, please,"

"You look lonely," a voice said.

He turned around and saw Carly standing in front of him. She knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop it. He needed to forget about her. He stood up and kissed Carly. She glanced at Patrick. "I see that you realize that you were making a big mistake with Robin. She is all wrong for you."

"You're right for me."

"I can be right for this moment. Don't think that it means I want to be with you, Patrick. I just need to forget," Carly said, as she kissed again. " The same room,"

"Definitely," he said, as he grabbed her hand, forgetting all about Robin Scorpio.

99999

There was a knock at the door, Elizabeth opened it and it was Robin. She was crying. "I have come to take Isabella home,"

"First you need to come in and tell me what's wrong?" Elizabeth responded as Robin walked into the house.

"Brad's best friend comes to town to tell me that Brad got in touch with him not once and twice. He says that I need to be careful, but I don't know what that means. Why didn't he phone me?" Robin asked. Elizabeth held onto her friend as she was crying.

"Elizabeth, I need you to ask Lucky to find out where Brad is. I need to know."

Elizabeth stared at her friend. "You need to move on."

"I can't, Elizabeth." Robin responded. "I still love him. " Elizabeth sighed. "I know," Lucky walked through the door and saw that Robin was crying.

"What did Patrick do?" Lucky said, as he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this confused look on her face. "Patrick?" she said. "Why would Patrick have anything to do with this?"

"No reason," Lucky lied. Elizabeth mouthed the words "Tell me later" to him.

Robin stared at Lucky. " Why would Patrick make me upset? He's just a player who thinks any women would want to be with him, but that's not me."

"Patrick isn't just a player, he is a great doctor. " Elizabeth responded. "He's a good person too. "

Lucky stopped Elizabeth before she say anymore. "Don't try and set Robin up with Patrick. He's in for casual dating, Robin doesn't deserve that."

Robin laughed at Elizabeth and Lucky. "You do know that I'm right here, don't you?" Lucky and Elizabeth both laughed. "Of course."

"Well I should be heading back to my hotel room. Where's Isabella?" she asked.

"She's sleeping. I think Cameron wore her out. How about I take her for the night? You look like you need some rest," Elizabeth responded.

"I can't."

" I'm not taking no for an answer," Elizabeth responded. "Maxie is in the hospital. Go and spend some time with her. Isabella misses her Auntie Elizabeth,"

"Fine. " Robin responded as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the house.

000000

Robin was walking down the park when she bumped into the one person that she didn't want to see, Patrick Drake.

"I'm really starting to think that you are following me." He smiled at her. " Actually I was just had a great time with a wonderful woman."

"If you are trying to make me jealous, I don't care," Robin responded.

Suddenly Patrick's pager went off . She could tell by the look on his face that it was important.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hello,"

A few minutes later, Mac….. I'm on my way." Robin said, as she hung up the phone.

Patrick stared at the young woman standing in front of him. He could tell that she was upset, and did the only thing that he knew what to do; he hugged her. "It's going to be ok. Maxie's going to be ok. I'm the best doctor out there," he said.

"Just because I got paged, it doesn't mean that anything is wrong, Robin."

Robin turned to Patrick and saw a different side to him. "You actually not always cocky."

"Just don't tell anyone." Patrick said, with a smile.  
Why couldn't he stop thinking about Robin? Why wasn't he thinking of Carly who he just left?

He couldn't do this to himself, he couldn't fall for her. She was his patient's family that is all she is. Once Maxie is better, Robin will go back home with her daughter and back to her life and Patrick would stop thinking about her. Stop wanting her. She was everything that he didn't want.

Soon Robin would be just a distant memory to him.


End file.
